The Little Things That Count
by CometTrail
Summary: A collection of Borra one-shots because everyone needs more Borra.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I can't wait

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Bolin, Korra

**A/N: HAY GUISE. **It's been a while! Over like… a year. O3o I [obviously] got out of writing fanfics. But now I have Borra feels and I just can't even-Anywho, here is the story. xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra or any said characters. **

"Heheh… Isn't this fun..?" Bolin asks. Mako wears a similar expression to Korra; one of great disappointment.

At a local dumpling restaurant, the, well five now, teens are seated at a single table. The dinner was meant to be a quiet one for just Korra and Mako, but Bolin insisted on attending. The Northern twins followed Bolin. Korra's eye-brows scrunch together a bit. Bolin senses the awkwardness in the air and tries to rid it.

"We never get to spend enough time together," His eyes close and his mouth extends into a smile, even though the remaining four teen's expressions did not seem amused.

"Just the-" He stops himself, and quickly glances at Eska and Desna. "Five of us." He finishes, resting his head on his hand.

"So fun…"

The twins exchange looks before Eska speaks for the both of them. "Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." With a slight bow, they leave. Bolin warily follows them with his eyes until they are gone. His head whips around, startling Korra slightly.

"You guys gotta save me." He says quietly, looking at Korra in the eyes. She has no idea what was going on. Wasn't he happy with Eska? I mean, she felt horrible for breaking his heart, and only after he found someone else had she thought he truly was contempt. Though she hadn't moved on just yet. Ever since their date, Korra has had lingering feelings for the Earthbender. He was too nice to completely let go of. Korra's eye dart to Mako as he speaks.

"I thought you were breaking up with her?" He asks, leaning in closer. "I thought you were breaking off the leach?"

Korra was completely lost. 'Leach'? Did they think of her cousin as a leach? She didn't really mind, though. She always found them creepy.

Bolin's head lowers slightly before he responds.

"I tried!" He exclaims. "But every time I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice, and feed me to dolphin-piranhas!" His hands move along with his story, putting extra emphasis in his words.

"So it's more like you _tugged_ at the leach." Mako says, brows furrowing. Korra's eyebrows knit as well.

He should not treat poor Bolin this way.

He was being _abused_, for Spirits sake. Though they were dating, Korra had mixed feelings about her Mako. He was definitely an eye-catcher, for any girl. And she thought he was great. Until a few months into their relationship, where his real side came into view. Where she was playful, he was serious. Where she was sarcastic, he was stern. People had said that opposites attract, but do they really in a relationship?

Bolin leans closer to Mako as well and balls his fists. "Yes! Over, and over, and over, but it won't come off." He then takes his eyes off Mako, to Korra instead. She feels butterflies in her stomach as his green gaze meets hers. "Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?!" Bolin seems like he's beginning to calm down; his posture relaxes. She swallows a lump in her throat when she sees his eyes sparkle at the verge of tears.

"Uhh… because I thought it was obvious?" Was her only response she could think of. Bolin shakes his head violently. Mako is still trying to read the conversation, and keeps an eye on the Twins.

"No no! Not to me it wasn't! I'm very bad at reading people. You should know this by now!" He is almost yelling, and Korra cringes as she catches Desna's eye. He quickly turns away, however.

Bolin whacks his hands against his forehead and dramatically groans. He looks back at Korra. Again, at the most inappropriate time, the butterflies visit.

"Do something, Avatar!" He asks.

Korra looks down slightly. She feels horrible for not warning him. It was as if she had broken his heart for a second time. But two is too many times. With a sigh, she excuses herself from the table and puts her hands against Bolin's shoulder.

"Come on Bolin… Let's go outside to talk." Bolin, whipping away tears, pathetically mumbles an 'ok' and follows the Avatar to the balcony outside. Mako watches, but isn't as interested at their departure as the food arrives.

Outside, Bolin rests against Korra's side. His head is buried in the crook of her shoulder, and her hand is rubbing up and down along his spine. By now, the poor Earthbending lad is trembling, and sobbing into the Water Tribe girl's shoulder. He enjoys her company, very much. He begins to wonder about his choices with Eska. He had indeed been in a trace by the female Twin's beauty. Non could counter; Eska was a pretty young lady. But the real reason Bolin had tried to get with Eska, was to make Korra jealous. While complaining to Varrik one day about his broken heart, the rich man had told him the best way to get a girl was to make her jealous. Bolin believed sinc Varrik was so successful, he must be wise… right? But he had not intended to have the outcome as another heart-break, and no signs from Korra. He sat deep in thought for several moments before Korra's voice brought him back to reality.

"You're not crying… Good." She says, a soft smile plastered on to her lips. Bolin looks up, tears still reflecting the moons light, and returns the smile. The familiar feeling of butterflies fills his abdomen. He was smart. He knew Korra was in a relationship. He knew if he made the wrong move, he would be in loads of trouble. But he still loved her. Yes, loved. Bolin realized long ago he had fallen for Korra. In fact, he noted the feeling after their date. Sure, they had not known each other for long, but his heart felt so overwhelmed at the top of Harmony Tower that he had to let a longing smile go. Now, here he was, not ten inches from her, and he could not make a move.

"Not anymore. You can always cheer me up." He says, flashing a toothy grin. Korra chimes a laugh, and looks off into the distance. She definitely had feelings for Bolin. She knew it. But is that a bad thing? She is dating his brother. Mako would not be happy if he figured this out. But she would never tell anyone. No, it would stay a secret. Unless, of course, they somehow end up together…

"Korra?" The Avatar shifts her gaze now back to Bolin, who intently bores his gaze into hers. She does not flinch from his eyes, nor does he. And suddenly she knows exactly how to make him feel better. Without warning, Korra leans forward, closing the space between them, and lands her lips on his.

Bolin's eyes grow to the size of grape-fruit. Is this happening to him? Is this really happening?! Korra's lips are plump and soft, just like he had imagined. If there were not any fireworks at the time, Bolin didn't know what gave him such an adrenaline rush. His heart races and aches for more, and just as he is about to deepen the kiss, she pulls away. His eyes never leave her, even though she looks at the ground. Korra begins to play with her animal-skins as she talks.

"Bolin.." She starts, looking away more and closing away tears. Bolin tilts her chin towards him and whipes away a single teach running down her cheek.

"What is it?" He asks, patiently.

"I like you. I have since our date. But I'm with Mako. I though he was great for the first part of our relationship but now I realize he isn't… my kind of guy. You are, Bolin. And I'm… _so _stupid for not realizing it sooner. But… how will Mako-"

"Hey, forget about Mako." Bolin states firmly, taking a hold of her hand. She finally looks him directly in the eye for the first time since their kiss. Bolin gives a small smile. "We can take this slow. But we have to make sure you and Mako are through first. And we'll have to wait some time even after that. But then, you're all mine." He laughs, scooping Korra up in a hug like no other. His arms crush her body to his, but she doesn't mind. She returns the hug.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Her Question; His Answer

**Rating: **K

**POV: **3rd

**Setting: **AU [Kinda]

**Characters: **Bolin/Korra

**A/N: **_Hey guys! It's been a few weeks since I updated this, and I'm so sorry for that. I have actually ritten about five or six stories for this but none of them really clicked with me, or they are just unfinished. Well, this prompt came to me after re watching the first five episodes of Book One, and thinking of a better way Chapter Five could have gone._

_I'm kinda-sorta disappointed in myself for the shortness of this fic, but I'm happy of the story in it. Quality over quantity, no?_

_Anywho, on to the story._

_Compliments, Comments, and Complaints welcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, or any said characters.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Two

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey! Bolin, you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Laughter chimes throughout the Probending Arena's attic. Bolin and Korra both kneel at a small wooden table in the middle a heated game of Pai Sho. After bringing Korra to the Noodle place, then to Harmony Tower, he figured a simple night at his place would suit both their needs.

Bolin still laughs as Korra's eyes narrow in concentration.

"Ha! Beat that!" She exclaims as she moves a tile across the board. Copying the Avatar's previous expression, Bolin's eyebrows furrow and his hand strokes an invisible beard. Indeed, it was a good move on Korra's side. But the Earthbender had seen this maneuver done before. He quickly lurches forward a red hued tile, knocking Korra's marker off the board. With a gaping mouth, she aims both arms at the game-board, bewildered by his impressive play.

"Done." Bolin states, a smirk growing ever greater on his face. Korra glances between him and the Pai Sho game, finding it hard to believe he could have recovered from a move master Katara had taught her all those years ago.

"But… But how? Master Katara taught me that, and she made that move up! It's supposed to be unstoppable!" Her arms flail upwards in denial. Bolin's elegant green eyes scan Korra's priceless and childish look and takes a mental picture of the adorableness.

"Eh, well," He says, standing up and walking over to Korra, offering her his hand. She fake-scoffs, but obliges, and is easily lifted off the floor-pillow. "I guess I'm just that great." He winks before allowing Korra's hand to escape his grasp. Bolin heads towards the small makeshift stove.

"Hungry?" He asks, glancing back as Korra slumps lazily upon his worn couch.

"Nah, I'm good. Those delicious noodles filled me up. Thanks for that, by the way." She says, picking at between her fingers. Bolin stiffens while pouring a soup into a pan. His mind starts to race. _'Did she enjoy tonight? Did she have fun?' _He clears his throat.

"You… had fun, right? I mean, we could always do something else later if you didn't-"

"Oh no no no! I had lots of fun! Honestly! It's the most fun I've had since coming to this city. I loved it Bolin. I mean it." Her sentence begins as a chuckle, but ends as a nervous slur of words. After being downed by Mako's rejecting of her feelings towards him, Bolin had been with her the entire time. He probably would drop anything for her, and she honestly appreciated his unnecessary kindness towards her. Korra knew for a fact she was housing feelings for Bolin. Deep feelings, but noticeable feelings. Bolin's sigh of relief brought her back to reality.

"Whew! Good, because I want you to have fun, and be happy." As he finishes preparing the meal he cooked, he realizes that he too was no longer hungry, and takes a seat in his couch next to Korra. Awkward silence falls over the two. Both think of their feelings towards each other. The lightest contact of their skins sent tingles up both their spines. Korra is the first to speak.

"Bolin?"

"Yeah, Korra?"

"Why… are you so nice to me?"

Bolin turns and looks into her glittering blue eyes; wide with curiosity. The Earthbender does not break the eye contact. He keeps his hold on her sapphires. The answer to her question, of course, was that he liked her. Bolin had strong feelings for Korra. And that was the thing, he had strong feelings for _Korra. _Not the Avatar. No, the Avatar was the girl who threw herself into stupid situations, just to save an innocent life. He liked her for that too, indeed. But Bolin was falling for Korra. The silly, strong-willed, big-voiced, good-hearted Korra. The beautiful, strong, courageous girl who had single handedly stolen his breath away. _That_ was who he liked.

After a few moments, Bolin knew exactly what to do. Here was Korra, the one he'd been chasing after for what seemed like a long,_ long_ time. She was his date for the night, and he was not going to let her forget this occasion easily.

Letting go of his worries, Bolin grabbed Korra's arm, and planted his lips upon hers.

Korra, of course, was not expecting this as her answer. Here she was, in an attic, kissing a boy. She had never been kissed before. But the sensation was something she would remember. Korra slowly eased into the kiss as Bolin's hand dropped to hers. Bolin's soft pink lips weren't lightly pressed nor hardly pressed against hers. His green eyes were unseen behind his eyelids. His left hand lightly grabbed hers while the other propped himself up. She didn't notice it until now, but his feet were intertwined with hers. When did that happen? She didn't care. All she cared about now was Bolin. As Korra's eyes closed, her thumb delicately drew invisible circles on Bolin's arm.

Bolin didn't know what Korra's initial reaction would be. However, it was a good one in his opinion. Landing his mouth on hers, he could finally know what kissing was like. Korra's lips were slightly parted; he guessed from shock. At that time her lips seemed to be softer than the silkiest satin ever woven; the lightest cotton balls ever made. It was not five seconds after Bolin's approach did he feel her body relax into his, and her head tilt the slightest bit towards his. All good things come to an end however. Korra pulled away after a good fifteen seconds.

None said a word, but rather they leaned into each other's side. Their hands were still intertwined. Bolin's next words were the simplest ones, yet they completely answered Korra's question, as well as fill her heart with an unfamiliar warmth that would stick with her for hours afterwards.

"There's your answer."


End file.
